thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Graverunner Chronology
construction. Help duly appreciated. Backstories Larkin Backstory *Larkin: Visit *Larkin: Icarian *Larkin: Business People *Larkin: Rapscallions *Larkin: Heading South Raef Backstory * Raef: Lost * Raef: Beginning * Raef and Gwydion: Patty Cake * Raef: Alcohol and Orcs *Raef: A House Just for Us *Raef: How to Join a Guild (Graphic) *TRP: Jasper and Raef (Life Debt) Roddy Backstory * Roddy: Roddy's Circus Diary: Amren Little Roddy's first few attempts at writing his thoughts down. * Roddy: The Calimport Incident The incident in Calimport that caused Roddy to split from his circus and head to Skyport. Hansel, Mishka, and Jonn Backstory * Storm (Hansel) * Nightmare (Hansel) * Golden (Hansel) * The Pieces of History Between Us (Mishka) * Dukhal (Hansel) * Swordplay, pt 1 (Hansel) * Swordplay, pt 2 (Hansel) * Swordplay, pt 3 (Hansel) * Ignition / Incineration (Hansel * The Upper Hand (NSFW) (Mishka) * Promises (Hansel) * Unmasked (Mishka) * Mal Karash (Hansel) * Tusk (Hansel) * Don't Leave Me (Jonn) * The Note (Hansel) * Can You Do That For Me? (Jonn) * What Did You Do To Their Bodies? (Jonn) Goro Backstory * Kissing * Do the Right Thing * TRP: Goro and Sami (Amari) Prelude: The Graverunner's Guild (Big Bad: None) Session One: Day One (Day 1: July 18) *Vignette: Roddy's Adventuring Journal the First Roddy's Point of View on the first adventure. Sugar-napped (Day 7: July 25) Outfoxed (Day 14: August 1) Arc One: Blueprints and Backstabbing (Big Bad: Mikhail "Mishka" Haeth) Everything is Fine and Nothing Bad Happens (Day 21: August 8) Hansel the Cannibal (Day 22: August 9) *TRP: Roddy and Jonn Roddy and Jonn officially meet, befriend each other, and throw beer at Hansel's head. *TRP: Mishka and Hansel Hansel has questions for Mishka. He convinces him to drink truth serum and asks them. In return Mishka wants Hansel's promise he'll drink the rest of the serum at a later date. Holy Heist (Day 29: August 16) *TRP: Goro and Roddy Goro reassures Roddy Helm will not smite him down for stealing from the church. Somehow they also become friends-ish? In Which the Party Steals Ripley's Underwear (Day 36: August 23) *Vignette: Nadya: First Day *TRP: Sugar and Hansel Hansel saves Sugar from drowning. She shows him her ship. A wild Mishka appears and cashes in his half of the truth serum. *TRP: Goro and Ripley Goro confesses to Ripley about the deal he made with Diva. *Vignette: Aftermath The Dwarven Ruins (Finally) (Day 43: August 30) *TRP: Jonn and Diva Diva promises Jonn she will make Mishka suffer if Jonn delivers Seeds of Gluttony to an unspecified person. *TRP: Roddy and Jonn and Hansel Roddy and Jonn raid Hansel's things. Hansel decides it's a good idea to bring them on board the Sugar Glider with him. *TRP: Goro and Sugar Goro saves Sugar from one of Jonn's pranks. Sugar asks him to be her roommate for protection. Grimwood Forest (Day 50: September 6) *TRP: Goro and Mishka Mishka pays someone to shoot him in a misguided attempt at making friends with Goro. *TRP: Goro and Sugar (2) Sugar asks Goro for swimming lessons. Mishka makes a surprise appearance. *TRP: Raef and Griffin Raef flirts with Griffin. It goes well. *TRP: Goro and Ombre Goro is researching aberrations, attempting to learn about Diva's nature. Ombre offers to help. *TRP: Larkin and Goro Larkin tries to pawn off something she stole. Almost gets busted. Goro is helpful. A Bird in the Hand (Day 57: September 13) *TRP: Goro and Hansel Goro tries to nudge Hansel into telling him what happened to his crew. *TRP: Roddy and Hansel Roddy and Hansel bond over Hansel telling Roddy to stop stealing from his teammates. Sternly. *TRP: Nadya and Tazu Nadya has an eye on Thea, the waitress at the Crooked Coin. Tazu sets them up for a date. The Dwarven Ruins Pt 2 (Day 58: September 12) *TRP: Roddy and Durin An undead Paladin Dwarf tries to teach Roddy lessons about virtue. *TRP: Goro and Mishka and Sugar Goro gives Sugar the two-way mirror he's bought for her. Mishka and Goro confirm their truce and share intimate details over lots of wine and awkwardness. *Vignette: Goro: Your Dream Come True *TRP: Goro and Larkin Larkin tries to do a nice thing by breaking into Goro's room. Kinda succeeds. Goro shares his information about Diva. *TRP: Goro and Larkin and Mishka Goro and Larkin go to Mishka to ask about Diva. Sugar is being helpful and mysterious. Lots of confusion on all sides ensues. *Vignette: Larkin: A Word In The Right Ear *TRP: Roddy and Raef Roddy's in a bad mood and takes Raef up on his offer for free drinks. Another bar gets wrecked. *TRP: Larkin and Raef Raef has a bone to pick. Larkin is helpful. *TRP: Hansel and Mishka Hansel and Mishka finally confront each other. Mishka tells the truth about his slave cuff, and Hansel promises to help him. *Vignette: Slow Burn (Mishka vignette). Post-confrontation, Mishka watches Hansel sleep. *Vignette: Here (Hansel vignette). Post-confrontation, Hansel watches Mishka sleep. Final Conclusion: * Big Bad: Mikhail "Mishka" Haeth. * Status: allied via the power of friendship, alcohol, and conspiracies * Shady motherfuckers gained: one * Poisoned kid status: survived * People stabbed in the back: basically none * Dwarven civilizations uncovered: one * Bars destroyed: 1.5 * Guild status: probably fine Arc Two: Diva-Pocalypse (Big Bad: The Glutton, AKA "Diva") The Black Minute-Glass (Day 65: September 21) *Vignette: Mishka: In Chains, On Strings *TRP: Goro and Sugar Sugar checks in on Goro following the events of the Black Minute-Glass. *Vignette: Larkin: Patterns *TRP: Hansel and Sugar Sugar goes to tell Hansel what happened on the ship. Host Mishka makes an appearance. *TRP: Raef and Griffin Raef and Griffin share a romantic moment as shit goes south. *Vignette: Raef: Aftermath Raef realizes he has friends and family, and no one fucks with family (or friends). *Vignette: Goro: Give Them What They Really Want: Goro reacts to the aftermath. *Vignette: Hansel: Drown: Hansel considers drowning himself. *TRP: Goro and Diva Goro goes to confront Diva. She's being a bitch. He's being clever. *TRP: Goro and Larkin Goro shares his discovery about Diva with Larkin. People get added to lists. * TRP: Goro and Amari Goro and Amari run into each other at home. Goro helps her pack. * Vignette: Roddy's Fugitive Journal: (Untitled) Roddy's thoughts on what lies ahead. * TRP: Goro and Hansel and half the fucking crew Five-way carriage crash. * TRP: Jonn and Roddy (Five Carriage Pileup) Jonn is bored. Roddy wants to mope in peace. *Vignette: Jonn: It's Going To Get Worse * Vignette: Hansel: Problem: Hansel goes to check on Jonn. Hansel is conflicted; he knows Jonn needs to be killed, but loves him. He asks Jonn to stay safe and out of trouble until he returns to the Sanctuary. * TRP: Roddy and Amari: Scorch Marks: Roddy and Amari bond and talk over cleaning duties. * TRP: Larkin and Goro: Renar: Larkin and Goro go to warn Renar Basha, a local crimelord, about Diva. * TRP: Hansel and Larkin: Sail: Larkin and Hansel bond... then get into a fight when Hansel halfway admits the truth about Kheman. * TRP: Goro and Sugar (Moonstone): Goro gives Sugar a moonstone necklace. Sugar realizes she has a crush on Goro. To the Sanctuary (Day 74: September 30) * TRP: Larkin and Hansel: Kheman: Larkin and Hansel confront each other about Kheman. Hansel offers to let Larkin kill him. Larkin stays her hand. * TRP: Roddy and Luci (Pray): Roddy tracks down Hansel's adopted cleric daughter at the Sanctuary of Eldath, and the two share a nice, quiet moment by a lake. * TRP: Raef and Goro: Necklace: Raef punches Goro when Goro accidentally pries into Raef's painful past. * TRP: Azriel and Larkin (Knifeplay): Day 76 (Oct 2) Larkin and Azriel meet for the first time. Larkin threatens Azriel and then kisses him. * TRP: Goro and Sugar (Nightmare): Sugar has a nightmare on the ship. Goro comforts her and admits he worships Mask. Rescuing Mishka (Day 79: October 5) * Vignette: Jonn: You're Nothing Like Him. Jonn bonds with Finch, sort of, while stealing booze during the Diva-apocalypse. * TRP: Hansel, Goro, and Mishka: Cardplay: Mishka uses a domination spell to force Goro to return his mask. It goes poorly. Hansel and Mishka attempt to cheer Goro up with a card game, with mixed results. * TRP: Hansel and Roddy (Stew): Hansel and Roddy bond over making stew. Hansel offers Roddy Mishka's enchanted rapier, triggering a panic attack from Mishka, who is still wildly unstable after his resurrection. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Hideaway): Hansel finds Mishka hidden in small hideaway in the hold. Mishka apologizes for getting upset. Hansel apologizes for giving away the rapier. * Vignette: Breathe: Hansel vignette. Hansel has a night terror about killing his former crew. Mishka attempts to help. * TRP: Larkin and Sugar (Wine Date): Sugar trades Larkin a bottle of wine for info on dating Goro. * TRP: Raef and Griffin (Truth): Raef admits that orcs murdered his husband. Griffin admits HE murdered Raef's husband, and admits his father is Bloodgrut the Smartest, High Priest of Gruumsh. * TRP: Goro and Mishka: Aleks: Goro gifts Mishka a bottle of wine as a present. Mishka (still wildly unstable and desperate for help) asks Goro to play a "Three Honest Questions" game with him. * TRP: Raef and Hansel (Booze Run): Hansel and Raef sneak away into the city to steal booze. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Return): Hansel returns to find Mishka napping on deck, waiting for him. A soft moment alone. * TRP: Mishka, Goro, and Hansel (Jade Pendant): The scene that wouldn't fucking die. No further comment. * TRP: Goro and Sugar (Bugs): After the jade pendant scene, Goro checks on Sugar and finds her room completely infested with Glutton larvae. They kiss for the first time nothing happens. Good Old-Fashioned Sea Troll Killing (Night 80: October 6) Drunk Night (Night 81: October 7) * TRP: Raef and Mishka (Husbands): Early in the night, Mishka and Raef bond over their mutual hatred of elves and mutual love for their partners. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Castle): Mishka asks Hansel to come live with him. Hansel fuckin' hates Mishka's estate. Mishka decides to steal a castle for the Graverunners instead. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Headlock): Drunk Hansel puts Sober Goro in a headlock and forces him to talk about his problems. Goro subtly flirts with Hansel. Hansel and Mishka continue to talk about their marital problems, then share a big kiss. * TRP: Roddy and Sugar (Salon): Roddy and Sugar bond over past sibling problems. Roddy does Sugar's hair. * TRP: Larkin and Hansel (History): Larkin and Hansel discuss Renar and bond over racism. * TRP: Goro and Larkin (Truth or Dare): Larkin gets Goro drunk, and they play truth or dare. The conversation meanders. * Vignette: Mishka: Three Phases of Starvation. Mishka reflects on his relationship with Aleks, his fuckup with Hansel, and his desire to befriend Goro. * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Fisfight): After recent tensions, Mishka attempts to start a fistfight with Goro, but accidentally ends up drunkenly bonding with him instead. Goro promises to help kill the Tyrant-King of Calimport. * TRP: Hansel and Sugar (Dancing): Hansel teaches Sugar how to slow dance. * TRP: Roddy and Goro (Sugar): Goro fakes breaking up with Sugar / "letting her down easy" by falsely confessing he's gay in order to hide their blossoming romance. Roddy is upset with Goro. * TRP: Sugar and Goro (Fireworks): Sugar enacts an over-complicated plan involving disguises, explosives, and dancing to setup the perfect first kiss for her and Goro. It goes well. * TRP: Raef and Griffin (Fireworks): Raef and Griffin share a slow dance as the fireworks explode. They admit they've fallen madly in love with each other. After Drunk Night (Day 82: October 8) * TRP: Larkin and Mishka (Recompense): Larkin is hungover. Mishka asks Larkin how badly Hansel is in danger. I Dream of Freddy (Night 82: October 8) * TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Journal): The next day, Mishka fishes for information on Roddy (and other things). Roddy is annoyed. * Vignette: Roddy's Fugitive Journal: Goggles, Families, and Spells Oh My Roddy is journaling when Mishka comes to talk to him. General thoughts on the situation in general plus some specific views on Mishka. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Fuck You): Hansel confesses that Jonn planted the vials on Goro, causing Mishka to get hosted. Mishka promises not to kill Jonn. Mishka storms out; Hansel lets him go. * TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Scrying Eyes): Mishka pays Roddy 200 gold to borrow the paired scrying eyes Roddy stole from Mishka's house. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Halfway): Mishka gives Hansel a scrying eye so they can check in on each other. Hansel gives Mishka an enchanted lover's locket so they can tell if the other is in danger (spoiler: they are). * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Sparring): Mishka and Goro spar to blow off steam. To his horror and guilt, Mishka realizes Goro is scared of him. * Vignette: Dead Tissue to Cover the Wounds (NSFW): Finch vignette. Finch and Jonn barter with a merchant for supplies. Finch spies Ripley heading for Renar. Matricide (Day 83: October 9) * Vignette: All the Thrills Your Body Can Handle: Goro vignette. Goro reflects on his somewhat masochistic relationship with Mikhail Haeth danger. Goro is a hoodlum. * TRP: Larkin and Renar (Refuge): The party takes refuge inside crimelord Renar Basha's warehouse. Larkin asks her uncle for aid. * TRP: Graverunners (Host Goro): The party checks in on Goro while he's possessed. Larkin is clever; Hansel is unfazed; Roddy is afraid; Sugar is helpful; Mishka steadies himself. * TRP: Hansel and Roddy (Cellar): Roddy is upset by Goro being hosted. Hansel talks him down. * TRP: Hansel, Mishka, and Roddy (Poison): Roddy suggests the team uses Red Jermaine poison to dose themselves before the fight so that if they fail and Diva hosts them, their bodies will die in two weeks. Hansel is against the idea. Afterwards, Mishka naps on Hansel's lap and daydreams about future happy endings. * TRP: Larkin and Roddy (Sonny): Larkin goes to run some errands and Roddy tags along. Shells get kicked. * Vignette: Is This the Worst You Can Do: Goro vignette. Goro taunts Diva. Diva taunts him back. * TRP: Basil, Goro, and Rina (Dreamscape): Goro finds the Prince and the Warmaster in the Dreamscape and introduces himself. The Prince is impressed; the Warmaster is annoyed. Goro discovers the Prince appears to have tiefling magic. * TRP: Finch, Jonn and Roddy (Warehouse) Roddy meets with some unexpected visitors. * Vignette: Surrounded, Helpless, Bleeding, Alone; Living, Breathing, Motionless Toy (Finch vignette). Finch and Jonn fight their way to safety through the horde... but Jonn is infected. * TRP: Griffin and Raef (Dessert) Before going to fight Diva, Raef checks in on Griffin. Griffin gives Raef a gift, then has dessert. Finale: The Gang Gets Diva (Day 84: October 10) Final Conclusion: * Big Bad: The Glutton, AKA "Diva the Deals Queen" * Status: chopped apart * Bitches killed: one * NPC Ally Status: resurrected * NPCs rescued: all of them * PCs hosted: one * PCs traumatized: all of them * Alcohol consumed: most of it * Guild status: un-outlawed Interlude One Afternoon/Night 84 (October 10) *TRP: Goro and Sugar (Tide Pool) Goro is fucked up. Sugar forces him to heal himself and bathe. *TRP: Hansel, Mishka, and Roddy (Bethie): Mishka's estate is wrecked. Roddy and Hansel share a special father-son moment as they bury their very first body together. *TRP: Goro and Mishka (Mutual) Goro and Mishka hide in private, away from the rest of the group, and share their now-mutual trauma. Goro attempts to make a move. Mishka steals a mattress and puts Goro to bed. Day 85 (October 11) *TRP: Goro and Larkin (Soup Talk) Goro and Larkin try sober real talk. Minimal success. *TRP: Hansel and Ripley (Team): Hansel and Ripley have a deeply uncomfortable talk about Ripley ditching Hansel when he needed her help to rescue Jonn. Ripley apologizes. Hansel dismisses her explanation and walks. No information on Mishka is gained. *TRP: Goro and Joan (Counseling) Goro and Joan buy a two-day boat ride to the Sanctuary to meet up with Amari. Joan confesses her relationship troubles. Goro shares his plan to murder Renar Basha in his sleep and admits he's fallen in love with Sugar. Day 88 (October 14) * Vignette: Dreaming Butterfly (Goro vignette). Goro visits Amari in the Sanctuary and sleeps for the first time in days. Goro definitely calls her "Amari" and NOT "Ma." Amari cries. * Vignette: Tactical Retreat (Ripley vignette). Joan and Amari agree their life choices are keeping them apart. Joan leaves. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (The Talk): While everyone else is gone, Mishka forces Hansel to talk about their divorce and the state of their relationship. Hansel admits he's terrified of the "voice in the storm" forcing him to kill more innocent people; Mishka admits he saw Hansel as a monster after he learned that Hansel had eaten the crew, motivating Mishka's fury, confusion, distrust, and hurt towards Hansel after their divorce. Mishka comforts Hansel while he breaks down. Arc Three: Sanguine (Big Bad: Morgan Wyn) Summons Live Session (Day 93: October 19) * TRP: Kelpie and Sugar (Swim): Day 93 (Oct 19). On the deck of the pirate ship Rusalka. Kelpie checks on her baby sister. Sugar is angry. Kelpie is distant. * TRP: Hansel, Luci, and Roddy (Picnic): Day 93 (Oct 19). Roddy mistakenly assumes Luci loves her adoptive father. * TRP: Gwydion and Jonn (Secrets): Day 93 (Oct 19). Finch drags Jonn out of the bunker, then immediately regrets everything when they run into Gwydion. * TRP: Ripley and Roddy (Family). Day 96 (Oct 22). Roddy asks Ripley what she meant by her note. Ripley attempts to be nice. * Vignette: Here's the Plan (Ripley vignette). Day 96 (Oct 22). Ripley quits and takes off. Mishka, in a rare display of actual empathy, finds her and drags her back home before anyone notices she's gone. * TRP: Abel and Larkin (Apple Brandy). Day 96 (Oct 22). Abel and Larkin meet for the first time. Larkin flirts; Abel pulls back. * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Shackles). Day 97 (Oct 23). After Goro is secretly taken captive by the Cult of Bane Church of Helm, Mishka enacts a half-baked plan to rescue him. Disguises, sacrifices, secret evil cults, chase scenes, jumping off rooftops, handcuffs, and flirting. NSFW. * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Help). Day 97 (Oct 23). Takes place directly after the previous scene. After realizing that Goro has also resorted to self-harm, Mishka loses his shit, teleports Goro somewhere safe, and immediately bails. Goro catches on-- too late-- that Mishka is unstable. Goro convinces Mishka to accept help. Mishka convinces Goro to stop injuring himself. They shake on it. Conspiracy buddies. * TRP: Larkin, Reuben, and Ripley (Bloodline). Night 97 (Oct 23). Ripley and Larkin attempt to find and retrieve the Bloodline Opal, a famous gemstone stolen from the Prince. * TRP: Raef and Ripley (Map) Day 98 (Oct 24). Ripley goes to see Raef. Raef confesses his plan to propose to Griffin. Ripley gives Griffin a map of Bloodgrut's camps. * TRP: Griffin and Raef (Proposal) Afternoon 98 (Oct 25). Raef asks Griffin to marry him. Goro Leaves for Calimport * TRP: Goro and Larkin (Mirror) Morning 98 (Oct 25). Before he departs for Calimport, Goro asks Larkin for the clamshell mirror back. Goro admits he slept with Mishka. * Event: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka board the ship heading towards Calimport. Goro intends to stay there on vacation. Mishka and Hansel intend to find a teleportation circle for Mishka to study/memorize, then leave for Skyport. * Roddy's... Something Journal: Scout and Danger Routine: Roddy and Ripley go scouting the castle Mishka wants to buy. Stuff happens, including dead possums, bandits, scary birds, and an erstwhile sociopath. (Covers days 98-115. 25-Nov 10) * Category:ChronologyTRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Driders). Day 109 (Nov 4). Halfway through their journey, the ship captain drugs the passengers and abducts Goro to feed him to driders. Mishka and Hansel work together to retrieve their half-elf. * TRP: Jonn, Ripley, and Roddy (Pinky Swear). Day 111 (Nov 6). Jonn shows up while Roddy and Ripley are fishing. Sibling bonding occurs. Jonn gives Roddy a crow to fly messages between them. * TRP: Goro and Hansel (Handsome). Around 1 AM, Day 111 (Nov 6). Hansel tells Goro the full story of what happened to him and his last crew. Goro decides to kill whatever the hell it is that possessed Hansel, somehow. * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Small Questions). Afternoon 111 (Nov 6). On the ship to Calimport, Mishka and Goro talk. Mishka and Goro both ditch the ropes and chains and let their guards down for a single night. During Goro's One-Month Vacation * Ducking Out of the Way (Goro vignette) Goro "accidentally" visits a brothel, gets tortured gets a massage, and tries to learn to be better. Covers days 113-142 (Nov 8- Dec 7). * Touch (Hansel vignette). Day 113 (Nov 8). Goro, Hansel, and Mishka arrive in Calimport. Hansel pines for Goro and buys a parasol for Mishka. Mishka continues to be a deadly pirate captain. * TRP: Azriel and Larkin (Honest Work). Day 113 (Nov 8). Azriel goes looking for a job. Larkin provides one. Flirting ensues. * TRP: Hansel, Mishka, Ripley, and Roddy (Home) Day 115 (Nov 10). Mishka and Hansel return to Skyport using Mishka's teleportation magic while Goro remains behind. They find Roddy sick with poison. Much Dadding occurs. Mishka and Roddy bond over storytelling. * TRP: Gwydion and Mishka (Asenka) Day 116 (Nov 11). Gwydion approaches Mishka. To Mishka's horror, Gwydion explains that the resurrection spell Mishka attempted to cast on Asenka seventeen years ago not only failed, it backfired, bring Asenka back as some kind of ghost. Asenka appears unhinged, and with Gwydion's help, she is now unleashed on the world. Mishka bolts to investigate the house. Sugar Returns * Icebreak (Nixie vignette). Sugar reports back to her mother, who is revealed to be Tricksy Smirnova, the Banshee Pirate Queen, a powerful lich. Sugar betrays the party by giving Tricksy detailed information on the Diva plague, the Graverunners, and Mishka's current weakness. Tricksy teleports Sugar back to the Sanctuary. * TRP: Nixie and Various (Homecoming). Day 135 (Nov 30). Gwydion--wanting to investigate Tricksy Smirnova, who has a book Gwydion wants--seeks out her daughter, Nixie, to gain information. Nixie is staying at an inn; she is avoiding the Graverunners because she feels like she has betrayed them. After talking to Gwydion and telling him about her mother, Nixie decides to go home and Mishka and speak with him. Although the meeting is tense, Hansel, Roddy, and Mishka all welcome her back with open arms. * TRP: Larkin and Sugar (Counterpoint). Day 137 (Dec 2). Larkin and Sugar have a vicious argument about Goro, then make up. Goro Returns * TRP: Hansel and Goro (I Love You). Day 143 (Dec 8). Mishka teleports to Calimport, retrieves his half-elf, and teleports them both back to Skyport. Goro and Hansel both spent the entire vacation telling themselves their earlier fling meant nothing... but as soon as they reunite, they're instantly smitten again. Goro and Hansel have a variety of conversations, from flirtatious to snippy, but end the day saying that they love each other and spending the night together. * TRP: Goro and Sugar (Reunion). Morning 144 (Dec 9). After Goro returns from Calimport, Sugar is delighted to see him again. Goro realizes he is no longer infatuated with her. They kiss and agree to spend pleasant (but lowkey) time together. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Larkin (Barfight). Night 144 (Dec 9). Larkin and Hansel run into each other and stage an impromptu barfight to scam people. Things go wrong, but Goro heals them up; then Larkin finds out he and Hansel are together and grudgingly admits to herself that she doesn't hate it (or Hansel). Castlecrashing (Day 145: December 10) * TRP: Goro and Raef (Favor). Morning of Day 145 (Dec 10), before the castle live session. Raef asks Goro to officiate his wedding to Griffin. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Jonn (Helena). Afternoon of day 145 (Dec 10), after acquiring the castle. Jonn drags Mishka, antagonizes Goro into saying that he likes Hansel, then gets sketchy and weird when Hansel joins them. Afterwards, Goro breaks the news to Hansel that his kid works for the second-deadliest crime boss in Skyport. * TRP: Gwydion and Larkin (Prowling). Day 146 (Dec 11). Larkin and Gwydion have a pleasant conversation about Jonn. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Crucible): Night 146 (Dec 11). Mishka and Hansel go on a date... to the Crucible, the local gladiator arena, in order to scam their way into winning the champion's crown. To no one's surprise, it goes wrong. * TRP: Gwydion, Ombre, and Tricksy (Banshee Dream). Day 147 (Dec 12). Gwydion asks Ombre to send him into Tricksy Smirnova's dream in order to ask her for a book. Tricksy tortures them both for a bit, then tells Gwydion to gather information for her about Mishka and his loved ones. She'll be sending someone to collect that information. * TRP: Gwydion and Hansel (Advice). Day 147 (Dec 12). After speaking with Tricksy Smirnova, a troubled Gwydion wanders around and ends up asking Hansel for advice. This goes weirdly and no one is sure if Hansel just doomed the entire party. * TRP: Ombre and Roddy (Fort). Day 147 (Dec 12). Ombre is tired and sad after helping Gwydion contact Tricksy Smirnova. Roddy finds her and cheers her up, convincing her to keep hanging out with the Runners without even knowing that she's doubting her place among them. * TRP: Hansel, Goro, and Roddy (Confrontation): Day 147 (Dec 12). Roddy confronts Goro about his relationship with Hansel. There is shouting, manhandling, and eventually Hansel has to step in. Doesn't entirely fix it. * TRP: Hansel and Goro (Sorry): Day 147 (Dec 12). Goro fucks up, decides he wants to do better and take more responsibility for his actions, and learns to give a real apology. * TRP: Asenka and Gwydion (Nevermore). Night 147 (Dec 12). Asenka and Gwydion have a late-night talk starting with Gwydion inviting her into the castle. * TRP: Gwydion and Roddy (A Beginning). Day 148 (Dec 13). Gwydion and Roddy have an awkward conversation. Lockheart & Gold (Day 150: December 15) * TRP: Larkin and Sugar (Sparring) Afternoon 150 (Dec 15). Sugar makes Larkin give her knife fighting lessons and Larkin agrees to let off some steam. Satisfying success on both missions. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, Mishka, and Roddy (Cell). Afternoon 150 (Dec 15). While Hansel is unconscious, Mishka tells Goro the full story of why he lashed out at Hansel, and why they got back together. Goro breaks down and admits he's jealous. Hansel wakes up; he's okay, and the party is concerned. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Break) Night 150 (Dec 15). Mishka tries to take care of Goro. Goro is very upset. Hansel wakes up, they chat for a while. Then Mishka and Goro fuck off to have a difficult conversation, and Hansel goes to bed alone. * Candlenight: Part One (Mishka Vignette). Night 150 (Dec 15). After a nasty breakup with Goro, Mishka realizes he can't control other people. He resolves to simply treat the Goro the way he feels like-- without expecting or desiring anything from Goro in response. He begins planning something. * Something to Hold (Goro vignette) Night 150 (Dec 15). After a nasty breakup with Mishka, a heavily wounded Goro hides under his desk and has a small mental breakdown. * TRP: Goro and Ombre (Milk) Day 151 (Dec 16). Goro, extremely drunk, decides to go drink some milk. Ombre runs into him and ends up awkwardly comforting him, and deciding she's going to help him kill a god or something. * TRP: Goro and Larkin (Drunk) Night 150 - Day 151 (Dec 15-16). Drunken Goro is foiled by his own bedroom locks, so Larkin lets him sleep in her room. He makes some embarrassing declarations of love, sobers up, and apologizes for how he's treated her in the past when she tried to help him. * TRP: Gwydion and Hansel (Fuck Off) Day 151 (Dec 16). Gwydion gets weirdly sentimental and sweet. Hansel lets him after telling him to "fuck off". * TRP: Hansel, Luci, and Roddy (Cards) Day 151 (Dec 16). Luci fills Roddy in on the Hansel situation, including information the party doesn't know yet. Then they hang out and play cards, and Roddy does not hug Hansel once he finally wakes up. * TRP: Goro and Hansel (Glass) Day 151 (Dec 16). Goro goes to check on Hansel, healing him and generally being very sweet. Unfortunately, people being nice to Hansel gives him a panic attack, and after he breaks down for a little bit, they reconcile and talk it out and say that they're in love with each other. * Vignette: Letter to the Firnashes Roddy writes a letter to his adoptive 'parents'. Fills them in on what happened with Amren and gets a few things off his chest. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Husbands) Night 151, Morning 152 (Dec 16-17). Mishka returns after a day out with plans to help Hansel. They talk about Goro, and their future, and are generally Excellent Married People, so the next morning, Hansel proposes. To-do: Remarry Mishka - ✓ Candlenight (Day 152: December 17) * A Glaring Contradiction (Goro vignette) Night 152 (Dec 17). On Candlenight, Goro decides he wants to be part of the family, and starts by reaching out to Mishka. * Hearthfire (Hansel and Mishka vignette) Night 152 (Dec 17). NSFW, explicit sex. After Hansel proposes to Mishka in TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Husbands), Hansel and Mishka enjoy spending Candlenights together. Hansel and Mishka consummate their marriage and have sex for the first time in two and a half years. * Weight (Goro vignette). NSFW. Goro realizes that Hansel and Mishka are sleeping together again. He's into it. * TRP: Gwydion and Jonn (Empty Promises) Night 152 (Dec 17). Gwydion converses with Lexa Sterling and learns she was working for Helena Baron. Jonn seeks out Gwydion in his tower, gets a hug, then the two have a heart-to-heart of sorts. Jonn threatens Gwydion over Roddy, Hansel, and Goro. * TRP: Roddy and Joan (Helm). Night 152, Morning 153 (Dec 17-18). Joan tells the legend of how Mask tricked Iomedae into slaying Helm. * TRP: Finch, Jonn, and Roddy (Za'iri) Day 153 (Dec 18). Roddy bumps into Jonn and Finch in a bar. He lets slip about the teleportation circle at Mishka's estate, which Finch finds very interesting. Finch is also spooked by Roddy's ability to mimic voices, and offers to do some research on tortles for him in exchange for a favor involving that ability. * TRP: Gwydion and Larkin (Chestnuts): Larkin's caught spying. Gwydion and her talk about it, about using one favor, and Jonn. * TRP: Azriel and Larkin (Reflection) Day 153 (Dec 18). Arziel and Larkin meet again for their rescheduled date. The meeting gets out of hand because of Local Idiots not trusting each other. It is revealed that Azriel is a descendant of Mask. He overextends his magic and Larkin helps him home. They somewhat gain more trust in each other.(edited) * TRP: Ba'ob and Larkin (Charcoal) Day 153 (Dec 18). While Larkin is watching over Azriel sleep, Ba'ob and the wolf get home and give her a good scare. After a bit of initial growling on both sides, they get to talking and hang out. * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Wait) Night 153 (Dec 18). Goro and Mishka clear up some things and agree to be on friendly terms going forward. * TRP: Nixie and Selkie (Sealskin Dream) Day 154 (Dec 19). Nixie has Ombre send her to her sister Selkie's dream. Selkie is angry and injured and claims to be doing important work for their mother. Nixie gives her a hug and promises to save her and kill Tricksy. Selkie softens, slightly. * TRP: Goro and Hansel (Scars) Day 154 (Dec 19). Goro and Hansel talk about the storm and Gruumsh and their relationship, bone, then talk about their respective tragic backstories. Much dorky flirting. * Lucky (Goro vignette). Goro befriends a street rat named Jonas and pays for his passage to the Sanctuary. * TRP: Goro and Roddy (Cave) Afternoon 156 (Dec 21). Goro and Roddy go to the scrying pool to find the Scion. It doesn't work, but they do find an aboleth! After nearly dying and the ceiling caving in, they hang out and bond while waiting for rescue. * TRP: Jasper and Larkin (Tough Girls) Day 156 (Dec 21). Larkin and Jasper meet for the first time. They both refuse to tell each other their names. * TRP: Asenka, Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Snow) Night 156 (Dec 21). Hansel and Mishka go after Goro and chase him down in the woods, managing to convince him to come back to the castle. They make up and all share information about Asenka, Rexarius, and the cuff. * TRP: Asenka, Hansel, and Roddy (Scream) Night 156 (Dec 21). After failing to kill Goro, Asenka tries her luck with Roddy instead. This doesn't work out for her either. * TRP: Ba'ob and Hansel (Adoption) Day 157 (Dec 22). Ba'ob is tricked into trying to steal from Hansel. Hansel immediately goes Full On Dad and feeds him. * TRP: Goro and Roddy (Tea) Day 157 (Dec 22). Goro and Roddy end up hanging out while their 'buddies' go do something. At first it goes well, and then there is tears. Possibly understandings reached. * Vignette: The Trouble With Goro: Day 157 (Dec 22). Roddy writes down his thoughts after making Goro cry. * TRP: Goro and Hansel (Resolution) Day 157 (Dec 22). Goro and Hansel go to visit Amari. Goro naps but has a nightmare; Hansel has an awkward conversation with Amari and edges towards a panic attack; Amari saves the day and gives them space to talk out their Issues. Goro also has a talk with Lucienne about Hansel and Jonn. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Lifespan) Night 157 (Dec 22). Mishka and Hansel talk about currents events (killing Asenka, terrorizing Goro) and Mishka floats the idea of turning Hansel into a vampire to extend his lifespan. He promises to stay with Hansel. Hansel believes him. * TRP: Jonn and Larkin (Muted) Day 158 (Dec 23). Larkin runs into Jonn and Asya outside Glimmerton. She finds out that Asya can't speak, and that Helena Baron 'went somewhere and didn't come back'. * TRP: Goro and Larkin (Pet Names) Day 158 (Dec 23). Goro and Larkin hang out after a day of killing Ghosts. She shows him her place in Glimmerton. They talk about their love affairs and Larkin agrees to stay in the castle. Ghostbusting (Day 158: December 23) * TRP: Larkin and Roddy (Team) Day 159 (Dec 24). Roddy and Larkin are having a chat, Roddy offers his help to Larkin on integrating into the town. The conversation turns sour when the topic shifts to Jonn. * TRP: Azriel, Nixie, and Mishka (Blackmail) Night 159 (Dec 24). Azriel meets Nixie at a party being thrown by the Minister of Coin, and is a passive accomplice to her stealing his secret ledgers. She leads him back to Mishka, and Dangerous Flirting ensues. * TRP: Gwydion and Selkie (Keening) Night 159 (Dec 24). Tricksy Smirnova's daughter Selkie comes calling on Gwydion for the promised intel. He tells her about Gruumsh possessing Hansel and Goro possibly being involved with Mishka. Selkie asks after Nixie. * Miss You (Mishka vignette). Days 159-167 24-Jan 1). Mishka mourns his sister. * Silverlit (Mishka vignette). Days 159-167 (Dec 24-Jan 1). Mishka develops a habit of going to the Silverlit Inn to "outsource" his need for affection. He reflects on his abusive past relationship with Aleksei. Footprints (Day 166: December 31) *He's Done It Before (Jonn vignette). Morgan Wyn calls a meeting of her thieves. Jonn hates her. He and Finch bump into Amren and get into a fight with him, and Amren demonstrates his control magic and tried to make Finch kill himself, but Asya puts a stop to it. Finch tells Jonn that they're going to need to research charm and compulsion magic so they can fight back. *Vignette: Thoughts on Jonn. Roddy attempts to figure out what he thinks about Jonn's situation via writing. *TRP: Bretta and Larkin (Redbird) Day 166 (Dec 31. Larkin goes to talk to her uncle and finds out from his right hand, Bretta Khash, that two of the Basha's cartel heads have been assassinated. She passes on information and learns that she may be stationed out in Glimmerton to keep her safe ... or because her ex-partner Finch working for the enemy might make her a liability. *TRP: Hansel and Roddy (Matches) Day 166 (Dec 31). Hansel runs into Roddy planning a mild arson, which freaks him out, and they get into an argument. Roddy tries to magically compel Hansel; Hansel gets pissed off and shoves him; Roddy throws a couple of journal pages at Hansel and flees. Dad Concern. *Progeny (Hansel vignette). Hansel reluctantly reads a couple of pages of Roddy's journal, and it gives him massive Dad Insecurity. He asks Ombre to decode Jonn's journal in hopes that it'll aid him in helping Jonn, and Mishka talks him down from thinking he's a failure of a father. *TRP: Roddy, Mishka, and Nixie (Pops) Day 167 (Jan 1). Sugar attempts to comfort a mopey Roddy, doesn't do well. Mishka distracts him by teaching him to teleport. Then more moping, and Mishka is successfully comforting. *TRP: Goro and Mishka (Pleasing) Day 167 (Jan 1). Goro asks Mishka if Mishka is avoiding him. After a tense talk, Mishka realizes they both have feelings for each other, but struggles with the idea of a romantic relationship. Goro realizes Mishka seems unwilling and pulls back. *TRP: Azriel and Larkin (Cocoa) Day 167 (Jan 1). Larkin and Azriel meet up, go on a crime spree date, bicker a bit, then end the night at Azriel's house. *TRP: Azriel and Larkin (Coffee) Day 168. Larkin and Abel run into each other the morning after Larkin spends the night with Azriel. Abel milks the awkwardness. *TRP: Gwydion, Jonn, and Red Wyn (Pearl Wand) Night 167 (Jan 1). Morgan Wyn calls Gwydion in in the middle of the night, and offers him a resurrection wand if he'll work for her. All he has to do is kill a few people. He agrees. *TRP: Goro and Blue Wyn (Tyrannicide) Day 168 (Jan 2). Goro meets with Morgan Wyn and tries to suss out her motivations. She lets on how much she knows about him and the other Runners; he tries to extract more information. She offers to help him kill Lively Fred, outlining her plans for taking over the city. He also asks after Jonn. *TRP: Hansel and Roddy (Amends) Day 169 (Jan 3). Hansel has A Talk with Roddy about their previous altercation in Matches. Everything goes pretty well. Roddy realizes that other people also have problems. *TRP: Gwydion and Jonn (Arterial) Jonn and Gwydion go on a murder date, and Gwydion finds out that Jonn and Finch are working to take down the Sanguines from inside. Then they head back to Gwydion's house, have a weird conversation, get on the same page about their relationship, and spend the night cuddling. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Roddy (Undercover) Day 171 (Jan 5). Roddy makes amends after making Goro cry, and then asks for advice on going undercover with the Sanguine Guild. Goro snitches to Hansel, and Roddy gets stubborn. Seeing that Roddy can't be swayed, Goro agrees to help. *TRP: Amren, Roddy, and Red/Blue Wyn (Fratricide) Day 171 (Jan 5). Roddy goes to 'join' the Sanguines. Wyn tries to force him to kill Amren to prove his loyalty, but he's deeply reluctant to do it until the entire set-up turns out to be an illusion. Wyn calls Amren one of her best people. Roddy gets in the guild. *Did I Do That To You? (Jonn vignette) *TRP: Asya, Jonn, and Roddy (Maid) Day 171 (Jan 5). Roddy goes to visit Jonn, and the two of them and Asya go on a crime spree that ends in Jonn slitting an innocent maid's throat. Roddy isn't that bothered by it. They crash at Finch's bunker. *TRP: Gwydion and Larkin (Trust) Day 172. Gwydion relays information about Jonn and Finch's plan to Larkin, and takes on the challenge of helping set up a meeting between the three. In exchange she agrees to help him with Wyn's spy in Alabaster. *TRP: Goro, Luci, and Mishka (Conversations) Day 172 (Jan 6). Mishka tells Goro that he loves him. Goro mildly freaks out, returns the sentiment, and flees to the Sanctuary, where he interrogates Luci about being a Sanguine informant. She denies it, but also freaks out and compels him to leave her alone. *TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Vodka) Afternoon 172 (Jan 6). Hansel finds Mishka hiding out and getting drunk after a weird, brief conversation with Goro. They talk about it. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (The Threeway Talk) Night 172 (Jan 6). Goro tells Hansel about freaking out Luci. Then Hansel helps referee a long conversation between Goro and Mishka about the past, future, and current state of their relationship. *TRP: Goro and Ombre (Tomb) Day 173 (Jan 7). Goro unlocks part of Ombre's backstory and discovers how insecure and worried about the group breaking up she is. She also tells him some things about Inari and why she doesn't like Hansel. Local Kitsune Is Moderately Cheered Up. *TRP: Goro, Larkin, and Scammer (Scam) Day 173 (Jan 7). A woman comes to the castle claiming to be Goro's mother. Larkin and Goro, suspecting her to be a scam artist, get aggressive. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Larkin (Kash) Day 173 (Jan 7). Hansel beats the shit out of a town guard for punching Goro. Goro calms Hansel down. Larkin rushes to protect her murderbro. *TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Gallow's Humor) Day 173 (Jan 7). Mishka talks to Roddy about the note he found. Some things are cleared up. They talk about Jonn, and then Mishka starts joking about killing him. Roddy doesn't take it well. Mishka doesn't take that well either. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Stay) Night 173 (Jan 7). Goro discovers Mishka's been self-harming again and is not pleased. They make a plan for Mishka's next panic attack, then go cuddle Hansel. Much comforting is had all around. *TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Stables) Day 175. Mishka apologizes for reading Roddy’s letter. Roddy apologizes for getting upset. They make up for their earlier fight and bond. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, Luci, and Roddy (Same Side) Day 175 (Jan 9). Hansel and Roddy accompany Goro to the Sanctuary for him to apologize to Luci. She forgives him and some Family Bonding occurs. Melancholia (Day 176: January 10) *TRP: Asya, Jonn, and Roddy (Truth) Day 176 (Jan 10). Roddy goes on a spy mission for the Sanguines. Afterwards, he plays truth or dare with Jonn, Finch, and Asya, who tells a story about how the Basha killed her little sister, and says that she wears the horned mask to see and cover the scars from the burns that blinded her. *TRP: Larkin and Mishka (Brainstorming) Day 176 (Jan 10). Larkin and Mishka brainstorm ways to take down the Sanguines. *TRP: Gavi, Griffin, and Raef (Favorite Aunt) Day 176 (Jan 10). Gavi reconnects with Griffin aka Imesh, her long-lost nephew, and they catch each other up on life developments like bone rot and marriage. *TRP: Gavi, Goro, and Hansel (Fingers) Evening 176 (Jan 10). Hansel and Goro talk with Gavi about Gruumsh. Goro manages to sniff out who the Scion is; Gavi turns violently protective of her nephew, and Hansel turns violently protective of his boyfriend. Gavi flees the castle. Goro and Hansel argue about what to do with the information about Griffin, and Hansel leaves to go to his parents alone. *Vignette: Hansel: Homecoming. After arguing with Goro, Hansel leaves the castle in the middle of the night to go visit his parents. *TRP: Gavi and Griffin (Go) Day 176 (Jan 10). After a confrontation with Goro and Hansel, Gavi tracks down Griffin to let him know that they're now aware that he's the Scion of Gruumsh, then flees the castle before Hansel can gut her. *TRP: Griffin and Raef (Not Running) Day 176 (Jan 10). Griffin tells Raef about the Runners now knowing he's the Scion. Raef resolves to deal with this problem, and convinces Griffin to keep fighting, not run away. *TRP: Larkin, Mishka, and Roddy (Drifts) Morning 177 (Jan 11). Mishka tells Larkin and Roddy that Hansel abruptly left in the middle of the night after Goro was attacked by Gavi. Mishka goes after him. Larkin stays behind to keep Goro safe. Roddy worries about his father. *TRP: Jasper and Roddy (Mistaken Identity) Day 177 (Jan 11). Jasper and Roddy get into a barfight, escape jail, and talk about brothers. Dragonsnatching (Day 178: January 12) * TRP: Jonn and Roddy (Brothers) Day 178 (Jan 12). Upset about Amren, Roddy goes to Jonn for comforting. Jonn gives it the old college try. Neither are particularly with the results. * TRP: Amethyst, Gabriel, Jasper, and Raef (Aftermath) Day 178 (Jan 12). Jasper goes to check on her brother after the party finishes rescuing him. She asks Raef to come with her and help. * TRP: Amren, Roddy, and Vaala (Polymorph) Night 178 (Jan 12). Roddy goes to talk to a bound and gagged Amren, but doesn't get much of a resolution. Vaala offers an alternative to killing Amren, but it doesn't sit well for Roddy, either. * TRP: Goro and Morgan Wyn (Bosses) Night 178 (Jan 12). Goro sleeps with Morgan Wyn, half for information and half for a distraction from his breakup with Hansel. He gets plenty of both. * TRP: Amren, Goro, and Larkin (How to Question a Dragon) Day 179 (Jan 13). The Runners try to interrogate Amren. He proves stubborn until Goro makes him believe they're on the same side. Larkin and Goro take him to the Basha. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Overnight) Day 180 (Jan 14). Mishka shows up to save his idiot husband from his own low self-esteem. He agrees to not sacrifice Griffin to Gruumsh on Hansel's behalf and makes an awkward first impression on Hansel's mom and brother. * What a Small Thing Can Do (Goro vignette). Goro runs after Hansel. * TRP: Jasper, Larkin, and Morgan Wyn (Criminal Empires) Day 181 (Jan 15). Larkin and Jasper go to parley with Morgan Wyn; Larkin is unreceptive to her offers, but afterwards, Jasper goes back to talk to her and decides she likes Wyn. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, Leigh, and Marion (Grangers) Day 187 (Jan 21). Goro and Hansel talk through their latest fight. Goro asks Leigh about Hansel's childhood and learns Hansel's orc father was murdered by the townspeople. * TRP: Goro, Leigh, and Marion (Closet Skeletons) Day 188 (Jan 22). Goro learns about Hansel's biological father, Yehuda, from Marion. He also learns that Leigh's health improved after the first storm that Hansel heard Gruumsh in, and that he appears to have mild lightning powers since then. He convinces Hansel to tell his family about the Gruumsh thing. * TRP: Roddy & Grangers (Breakfast) Day 189 (Jan 23). Roddy shows up at the Granger farm and meets Marion and reunites with Hansel, and also gives him a Bead of Sending. * TRP: Goro and Roddy (Groceries) Day 189 (Jan 23). Roddy gets into a tiff with shopkeepers who overcharge him in Shepherd Hills. Goro intervenes before things get ugly, and the two of them talk about the town's racism. * TRP: Hansel and Raef (Best Man) Day 189 (Jan 23). Raef tracks Hansel down, announces Hansel will be best man, and the two get drunk. Hansel learns Bloodgrut is Griffin's dad. * Raef: Roar of Thunder (Raef vignette). * Roddy: Roddy's Hero Journal: Leaving Dad Behind. (Roddy Vignette). * Finch: Out-Of-Body Bystander (Vignette) Day 190. Finch has night terrors. * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Guessing Game) Day 191 (Jan 25). Mishka and Goro reunite after Goro returns from Shepherd Hills. Mishka consoles him about Hansel being gone and Goro fills Mishka in on the latest Sanguine plotting. * Mishka: Dirty Talk (NSFW) Days 191-198 (Jan 25-Feb 1). Mishka teases Goro. * TRP: Goro and Raef (God Killers) Day 192 (Jan 26). Raef finds Goro. They talk a bit, agree to kill a god and handle this shit. * TRP: Goro and Roddy (Research) Day 192 (Jan 26). Roddy tries to understand Hansel and Goro's relationship a bit better. Goro helps. Roddy decides to help try to find out more about the Sanguine Queen. * TRP: Goro, Ombre and Wyn (Hubris): Night 192. Goro and Ombre argue about his self-preservation instinct, but they make up and she agrees to use a handkerchief give to him by Wyn to enter Wyn's dream. Wyn has seemingly been punished by her boss for sneaking out to see Goro. She alludes to the fact that she made a deal with the Sanguine Queen for power, and her own life is in peril if the Queen is killed. * Jonn: Are You Sorry? (Vignette) Day 178-193. Jonn makes a decision he regrets. * TRP: Ba'ob, Goro and Ombre (Red Berries): Day 194. Ba'ob shows up at the castle, sick and looking for Ombre. Goro heals him and generally finds him amusing, and Ombre is delighted to see her weird little wolfy friend and invites him to stay the night at least, though she does sternly tell him off for being bitey (and punchy). * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Hit): Day 194. Mishka and Goro talk briefly about stuff they like in the bedroom. Whipdagger (Day 195: January 29) *TRP: Goro, Larkin and Wyn (Double Vision): Day 195. Goro and Larkin go to talk to Morgan Wyn in Sienna Springs. She seems to not recognise them and freaks out. At the end she warns them to leave Sienna Springs and sit still in Skyport. *First Letter to Dad: Roddy writes a letter to Hansel after the events of the Whipdagger session. *TRP: Raef and Wyn (We're All Friends Now): Raef and Wyn bullshit a bit. Wyn wants help with orcs and Raef wants a body burned. *TRP: Goro and Wyn (Backrub): Day 199. Goro goes to talk to a sleep-deprived Morgan Wyn, finding out that the Sanguine Queen is a literal fucking hydra, Bala is a kitsune who killed Wyn one time, and Wyn is unable to die -- when killed, she merely splits in two and comes back to life, like a hydra's head regenerating. He tries to comfort her with a backrub in her bedroom, and she almost stabs him. They cuddle, though. Vows (Day 200) * TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Absinthe): Roddy tells Mishka that pirates kidnapped Goro. Wasted, Mishka attempts to fight the pirates. Roddy holds him back. Mishka bursts into tears and bawls on Roddy's shoulder about how much he loves them all. Roddy does a good job comforting him. * TRP: Gavi and Goro (Cuddles): Gavi surprises Goro at the abandoned shrine on the lakeshore and forcibly cuddles him. When she won't stop, he stabs her. She is confused. * TRP: Hansel and Goro (Wine): Goro and Hansel drunkenly discuss weddings and marriage. They both cry, because they're dumb. They agree to revisit the subject when sober, and proceed to be drunk fools in love. * TRP: Ba'ob, Goro and Hansel (Skull): Day 203. Hansel and Goro come across Ba'ob post destroying a couch. Hansel reprimands him for being violent, smashing his favorite toy skull, then he and Goro are troubled by Ba'ob demanding to know what it'll take for them to hit him. They promise not to. Basha Back (Day 208) *TRP: Goro and Larkin (What To Do): Goro attempts to comfort Larkin outside the empty Basha warehouse.